It is the long-range goal of this proposed academic program to develop further my potential as an academician by directing my endeavors toward basic research that is concerned with endocrine problems of aged women, to perpetuate and to refine further my clinical skills, to develop my teaching capabilities to such an extent that I will be competent in didactic teaching of medical students, house officers, and postdoctoral fellows, and to develop further the teaching skills with respect to the advancement of knowledge in the clinical teaching of postdoctoral fellows, house staff, and medical students. The timetable for this academic plan is directed initially toward a further development primarily of basic science skills requisite for the conduct of independent biomedical research that is to be concerned with endocrinopathies that afflict older persons. During this initial time (perceived to be two years), my activities will be directed primarily toward the achievement of these basic reserach skills. During this time, my surgical skills will be maintained by limited patient care and at the same time I will commence an accelerated program designed to improve my abilities in student and house officer teaching. In recognition, however, nearing the end of clinical training it is envisioned that the first two years of this plan will be occupied primarily with the pursuit of basic research problems that are directed toward defining the physiology and pathophysiology of extraglandular steroid hormone formation as a function of aging in women and, in some instances, in men. At the end of this two-year period of intensive basic science investigation, there will be a shift in the pattern of my academic development in that I will accept greater responsibilities in terms of the day-to-day teaching of house staff, postdoctoral fellows, and medical students and in this context, my service responsibilities will be broadened to include supervision of patient care by trainees in obstetrics and gynecology and in the subspecialty of gynecologic endocrinology. By virtue of the nature of the patient base of this institution (principally indigent) and the design of the proposed academic program, there is limited opportunity for private patient care compensation (which does not accrue directly to the physician in this institution in any case). Later in the program proposed (years 3-5), however, such compensation will begin to increase because of the aforementioned design of the academic program, i.e., the supervision by more senior staff of patient care that is conducted by house officers and fellows.